


Shopping

by snowflake97



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Cookies by the river, F/M, Phinabella on a friend-date, Shopping Trip, Until it's a real date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflake97/pseuds/snowflake97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phineas and Isabella - ditched by Ferb - spend the day at the mall. It's not a date, at least, that's what Isabella thinks. Turns out, it actually is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping

They sat down by the river bank, sitting close to each other on the false grass of the playground. Between them, their little fingers brushed as they both shifted slightly. 

The sun was beating down on them, sending them into a sleepy hazy. 

Isabella’s head dropped onto Phineas’ shoulder. 

“Thought you’d be used to the heat.” The red head yawned, resting his head on top of Isabella’s. 

“It’s the first hot day of the year,” the girl muttered, taking her sunglasses off, and dropping them onto her lap, “need to get used to the heat again.”

———

While they had been eating lunch earlier in the day, Ferb had sent a message to their group chat (which only included the three of them) saying ‘so how’s your date??’ - he had actually dropped out of the trip, which was originally the three of them, leaving the pair to go alone. Now Isabella knew why. 

———

After another half an hour of lounging by the river, the pair of them made their way back into the mall - where they had been before, stopping by the river to eat the cookies they had bought. 

They browsed the shops they hadn’t stopped in earlier that day, talking animatedly about their upcoming holiday they had planned, and planning things they could do with their friends before the summer vacation came. 

———

When Isabella entered her room that evening, she leaned against her door - as she so often did, after spending the day with her crush - and sighed wistfully. 

Lately, she had noticed, Phineas and her had been acting more and more like a couple. Bickering - playful, of course (flanter, as their friends have taken to calling it) - and splitting off from their other friends (something ten year old Isabella had often dreamed of). Unfortunately, there hadn’t been an official change in their relationship. 

Feeling her phone buzz in her pocket, the raven haired girl fished it out, looking at who had texted her. 

It was Phineas, a message to the chat. 

‘Our date was amazing. Hope it might happen again sometime? :)’

The squeal of delight could be heard by everyone on Maple Drive.


End file.
